ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hauro
Hauro ist der Hauptcharakter des Films Das wandelnde Schloss von Hayao Miyazaki. Er ist ein Magier und ein Frauenheld, vor dem sich Sophie in acht nehmen soll. Im Film verwendet er verschiedene Namen, um seine Freiheit zu erhalten. Aussehen thumb|Hauros Style. Hauros Aussehen verändert sich mit der Zeit. Seine blauen Augen und den athletischen Körperbau behält er jedoch immer. Im Film ist er zuerst blondhaarig. Um seine schönes Haupt zu unterstreichen, trägt er auffällige Kleidung, wie seinen rosafarbenen Mantel mit den vielen Mustern. Darunter ist seine Kleidung schlicht: ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Zudem trägt er grüne Ohrringe und einen Ring, der mit Magie ausgestattet ist. Nachdem Sophie mit Mühe Hauros Schloss geputzt hat, hat sie dabei die Position der Zaubertränke im Bad durcheinander gebracht. So wurden Hauros Haare kurzzeitig orange, bevor sie ihre ursprüngliche Farbe annehmen: Schwarz. Seit diesem Tag färbt er seine Haare nicht mehr blond, was seine Charakterentwicklung widerspiegelt. Persönlichkeit Aussehen Das Aussehen ist für Hauro sehr wichtig. Daher ist er deprimiert und er beschwört Geister der Unterwelt, weil Sophie seine Zaubertränke im Bad durcheinander gebracht hat. Für ihn ist sein Leben wertlos, wenn er nicht mehr schön ist. Hier kritisiert er Sophies harte Arbeit, was Sophie zutiefst verletzt. Obwohl er seine Haare wieder blond färben kann, unterlässt er es. Für ihn ist seine Freiheit weitaus wichtiger als sein Aussehen. Der Vorfall ist lediglich ein Ausbruch seiner Frustration, die er über die Jahre für sich behalten hat. Kind im Inneren Hauros Persönlichkeit wird nicht nur durch seine Kleidung charakterisiert, sondern auch an Calcifer und an seinem Schloss. Im Inneren ist Hauro noch ein Kind, was sich an Calcifers Verhalten zeigt. Erst am Ende des Films wird darauf hingewiesen, dass Hauro das Herz eines Kindes hat. Das zeigt sich unter anderem an seiner Angst vor der Hexe aus dem Niemandsland und die Angst vor Suliman zu treten. Anfangs ist sein Schloss staubig und chaotisch. Das zeigt, dass Hauro kein geordnetes Leben hat. Dass Sophie sein Schloss putzt zeigt, dass Hauro die Prioritäten in seinem Leben neu anordnet. Angst thumb|Hauros Zimmer mit Talismanen. Seine Schwächen lässt er sich nicht anmerken. Vor anderen zeigt er sich lediglich als mächtiger Zauberer. Er wirkt arrogant, egoistisch und wie ein Frauenheld, der jedem Mädchen nur den Kopf verdrehen will. Auch scheint er kaum Wert auf seine Mitmenschen zu legen und sieht seine Freunde zuerst alle nur als seine Angestellten an. So belastet ihn der Fluch nicht, sondern er sieht es als ein Werkzeug, um Calcifer an ihn zu binden. Hauro ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, so dass Suliman ihn als Nachfolger haben will. Jedoch erkennt Sophie, dass er auch ein Feigling ist, der Angst um sein sorgenfreies Leben hat. Für Suliman ist Hauro egoistisch, da er seine Zauberkräfte nicht im Dienst von Ingary einsetzen will, sondern nur für sich selbst. Auch bezeichnet sie ihn als ein herzloses Monster, weil er sein Herz Calcifer gegeben hat. Sie verurteilt den Feuerdämon Calcifer sein Herz zerfressen zu haben, um es dann mit Gier zu füllen. Suliman ist jedoch bereit sein gebrochenes Versprechen, dem Land zu dienen, hinwegzusehen, wenn er vor ihr tritt. Durch Sophies freundliche Art bringt er neuen Mut auf, um vor Suliman zu treten, um seinen Wehrdienst zu verweigern. Hier zeigt sich nicht nur sein Mut, sondern auch sein Pazifismus und später auch seine Fürsorge um andere Menschen. Hauros Angst zeigt sich auch in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo viele Talismane hängen. Sie sollen sein Schloss vor den Blicken der Hexe aus dem Niemandsland verbergen. Obwohl er sich nicht immer freundlich um seine Mitmenschen kümmert, ist er jedoch sehr gastfreundlich. Prioritäten Seine Angst überwindet er damit, dass er neue Prioritäten in seinem Leben setzt. Dies hat er Sophie zu verdanken, die ihm Mut zuspricht und dass sie selber den Mut aufbringt vor Suliman zu treten. Die wichtige Dinge in Hauros Leben zeigt sich an den Farben der Haustür. Anfangs hat die Haustür eine arbeitstechnische Funktion. Sie führt zu Städten, wo er arbeitet. Nach dem Umzug führt die Haustür zu anderen Orten. Beispielsweise zum geheimen Garten. Hier will Hauro Sophie eine Freude bereiten und er schenkt ihr ein Stück Vertrauen. Dass die Haustür auch zu Sophies Heimatstadt Market Chipping führt, zeigt, dass Sophie ihm wichtig ist. Jedoch hat Hauro eine Seite, die er ungern zeigt: Die Farbe Schwarz an der Haustür-Scheibe. Dass Sophie Zugang dazu hat, zeigt dass Hauro großes Vertrauen zu ihr hat. Gastfreundschaft Gastfreundschaft ist eine überraschende Eigenschaft, weil er sich nicht wirklich um seine Mitmenschen kümmert. Als er zum ersten Mal Sophie in seinem Schloss sieht, wundert er sich, dass Calcifer ihr gehorcht. Auch nimmt er Sophie in seine Hausgemeinschaft ohne Diskussion auf. Später kommen noch drei weitere Mitbewohner hinzu. Durch Sophies freundliche Art, wächst die Hausgemeinschaft zusammen. So dient Calcifer Hauro nicht mehr aus Zwang, sondern freiwillig. Hauro entwickelt auch Mitgefühl für seine Hausgemeinschaft und er riskiert sein Leben, um sie vor Bombern zu schützen. Pazifismus Er verwehrt den Wehrdienst, zwar um sein sorgenfreies Leben nicht aufgeben zu müssen, jedoch steckt auch Pazifismus dahinter. Als er zum Kriegsgebiet hinaus geflogen ist, sieht er neben brennenden Häusern auch Zauberer, die ihrem Willen beraubt wurden und zu Marionetten (als Gummimann oder Flugmonster) rekrutiert wurden. Für ihn sind die Soldaten Ingaris und die von feindlichen Nachbarlandes Mörder. Damit steht er in Ingari allein da, weil in seinem Heimatland Kriegslaune herrscht. Handlung thumb|Hauro empfängt Calcifer. thumb|Der Eid: Hauro ist verpflichtet Ingary zu dienen. Hauro wurde in geboren. Schon als Kind hat er ein Talent für Zauberei. Fleißig übt er im geheimen Garten seine Zauberkraft. Später wurde er von der Magierin Suliman entdeckt. Er wurde ihr Lehrling am königlichen Hof. Schnell wurde er einer ihrer besten Schüler, weshalb Suliman ihn unbedingt als Nachfolger haben will. Da er ein Student an der Akademie für Zauberer ist, steht er unter der Pflicht seinem Heimatland Ingary zu dienen. Jedoch ändert sich dieser Gedanke, als er Calcifer annimmt. Zwischendurch schien Hauro auch ein engeres Verhältnis zu der Hexe aus dem Niemandsland gehabt zu haben. Sie war hinter seinem Herzen her und wusste eventuell auch, wo es sich befand. Er legte sich aufgrund des Krieges mehrere Identitäten zu, um sich seine Freiheit sichern zu können. Als er jedoch von Suliman zu sich gerufen wird spitzt sich die Lage zu. Hauro soll im Krieg für sie kämpfen, oder verfolgt werden. Zauberkraft thumb|Hauros Arm bei Magieanwendung Neben Zaubertränke kann er auch mit einer Handbewegung Menschen manipulieren. Er kann auch seine Hand in eine Vogelkralle verwandeln, um mehr Zauberkraft einsetzen zu können. Verwandlung thumb|Hauro ist schwarzgefiedert. Er kann sich in Personen verwandeln wie z. B. in den König von Ingari. Jedoch fehlt ihm die Redensart des Königs, um überzeugend zu wirken. Seine bekannteste Verwandlung ist die in einem schwarzgefiederten Vogel, wo er sein volles Potenzial an Zauberkraft entfalten kann. In der Form des Vogels ist sein ganzes Gesicht zu sehen. Wenn er jedoch mehr Zauberkraft einsetzt, wird sein Gesicht teilweise mit Feder bedeckt. Im geschwächtem Zustand hat er nur einen Fuß. Auch wenn er im Vogelform mehr Zauberkraft aufwenden kann, hat es laut Calcifer den Nachteil, dass er seinen Willen verliert, je öfter er von der Form Gebrauch macht. Dann kann er sich nicht mehr in einem Menschen zurückverwandeln. In Sophies Traum hat Hauros Vogelform Fangzähne. Fliegen thumb|Mit Sophie an der Hand schwebt Hauro über die Stadt. Als Vogel kann er fliegen. Aber zum Fliegen muss er nicht ein Vogel sein. Jedoch scheint er als Mensch nicht über einen langen Zeitraum fliegen zu können. Nimmt ein Mensch ihm an der Hand, kann dieser ebenfalls fliegen. Raumverzerrung thumb|Der große Zauberkreis. thumb|Der kleine Zauberkreis. Er kann ein ganzes Schloss ummöbilisieren, Gegenstände aus dem Nichts hervorbringen und die Teleportationsorte der Haustür neu festlegen - mit einem einzigen Dimensionszauber. Dazu benötigt er Calcifer, der sich beim Vorgang blau und lila färbt und zwei Zauberkreise. Einen großen Zauberkreis zeichnet er auf den Boden, worauf Calcifer den Schloss bewegt. Im Schloss zeichnet er einen kleinen Zauberkreis, wo er sich mit Clacifer drauftstellt. Magie wittern Hauro erkennt Flüche, ohne dass die Betroffene es ihm selbst sagen muss (wobei sie es selbst nicht darüber sagen können, außer Calcifer). Sophie bemerkt nicht mal selbst, dass in ihrer Tasche der Brief der Hexe aus dem Niemandsland steckt. Ob Hauro wusste, dass Sophie ebenfalls über Zauberkräfte verfügt, wird im Film nicht erwähnt. Weitere Fähigkeiten # Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung kann er gewöhnliche Menschen dazubringen wegzugehen. # Zaubertränke und -gegenstände herstellen. # Entfernen von Zauber. # Zauberkraft übertragen (so stärkt er seinen Feuerdämon Calcifer). # Geister der Unterwelt heraufbeschwören, wenn er frustriert ist. # Menschen und Dinge unsichtbar machen. # Im geheimen Garten hat er durch Zauber die Pflanzen zum Wachstum verholfen. # Auch kann er Dinge bewegen wie z. B. die Schaltkreise eines Kriegskajaks, um es außer Betrieb zu setzen. # Einen Blitz beschwören, um sich von umzingelnden Gegnern zu befreien. Hauro-zauber-soldat.jpg|Hauro schickt die Soldaten weg. Hauro-zauber-depri.jpg|Hauro ist frustriert und er beschwört Geister der Unterwelt. Hauro-zauber-blitz.jpg|Hauro beschwört einen Blitz. Namen Im Film wird er oft nur Hauro genannt, das als Ha-uro ausgesprochen wird. Geboren wurde er mit den Namen Howell Jenkins, das im Roman offenbart wird. Im Roman wird er oft Howl genannt. Er verwendet jedoch mehrere Namen, um sein sorgenfreies Leben nicht aufgeben zu müssen. Wie er genannt wird, ist von Ort zu Ort unterschiedlich: *In Sophies Heimatstadt Market Chipping nennt man ihn wie üblich Hauro. *In der Hauptstadt Kingsbury kennt man ihn als Pendragon. *In der Hafenstadt rufen man ihn mit Jenkins zu. Zum Wehrdienst wurde er zweimal berufen. Einmal als Pendragon und einmal als Jenkins. Im Roman Als Hauro sein Schloss betritt, ist er verwundert darüber, die ältere Sophie an seinem Kamin sitzend vorzufinden. Anfangs will er nicht, dass sie den Haushalt übernimmt. Aber nach einiger Zeit hat er sich damit abgefunden. Sulimans Verschwinden beschäftigt ihn und er hat schon einige Hinweise gefunden. Der König von Ingari (im Film rief ihn Suliman) ruft ihn zu sich, um nach Prinz Justin zu suchen, der durch einen Fluch in eine Rübe verwandelt wurde. Er bittet Sophie sich als seine Mutter auszugeben, was den König nicht weiter beeindruckt. Der König ernennt Hauro zum königlichen Zauberer. Am selben Tag wird Suliman von der Hexe aus dem Niemandsland ermordet. Hauro trauert um ihren Tod, als er davon erfährt. Nach der Beerdigung kämpft er gegen die Hexe, die aber fliehen kann. Später geht er ins Niemandsland, um Sophie aus der Hand der Hexe zu befreien. Hauro kann die Hexe besiegen und begibt sich zu seinem Schloss, um gegen den Feuerdämon der Hexe zu kämpfen. Der Feuerdämon kämpft gegen Calcifer und es gelingt ihm beinahe Hauro zu töten. Sophie kann Hauro noch retten, indem sie den Vertrag zwischen Calcifer und Hauro bricht. Calcifer befreit Sophie von ihrem Fluch und sie wird wieder jung. Hauro besiegt den Feuerdämon, wodurch Suliman wieder lebt und Rübe's Fluch bricht. Nach dem Kampf hält er um Sophies Hand an. Sie heiraten daraufhin und sie bekommen den Sohn Morgan. Zu seiner Familie: In Wales lebt seine Schwester, die ihn für einen nutzlosen Herumtreiber deklariert. Mit ihr leben ihr Sohn und ihre Tochter zusammen. Da die Hexe nach ihm sucht, verschont sie diese Familie nicht. en:Howl ja:ハウルの動く城#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9 zh:霍爾